R1a/Familypedia
http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Haplogroup_R1a_(Y-DNA) R1a (Y-DNA) is a specific sequence of nucleotides in the male Y chromosome and a Y-chromosome haplogroup identified with the genetic marker M17. R1a originated as a single mutation of one male, the R1a originator considered to be the ancestor of all individuals carrying R1a, and descends of Haplogroup R1. There is some suggestion that R1a and R1a1 split within Southern Asia. R1a and R1a1a are believed to have originated somewhere within Eurasia, most likely in the area from Eastern Europe to South Asia. The most recent studies indicate that South Asia is a more likely region of origin than Europe. The widely occurring haplogroup defined by mutation M17 was known by various names, such as "Eu19",as used in in the older naming systems. The 2002 YCC proposal assigned the name R1a to the haplogroup defined by mutation SRY1532.2. This included Eu19 (i.e. R-M17) as a subclade, so Eu19 was named R1a1.SRY1532.2 is also known as SRY10831.2 The discovery of M420 in 2009 has caused a reassignment of these phylogenetic names.ISOGG phylogenetic tree R1a is now defined by the M420 mutation: in this updated tree, the subclade defined by SRY1532.2 has moved from R1a to R1a1, and Eu19 (R-M17) from R1a1 to R1a1a. R1a (R-M420) R1a, defined by the mutation M420, has two branches: R1a1, defined by the mutation SRY1532.2, which makes up the vast majority; and R1a*, the paragroup, defined as M420 positive but SRY1532.2 negative. (In the 2002 scheme, this SRY1532.2 negative minority was one part of the relatively rare group classified as the paragroup R1*.) Mutations understood to be equivalent to M420 include M449, M511, M513, L62, and L63. South Asia In South Asia R1a1a has been observed often with high frequency in a number of demographic groups. Hindus in Nepal/India as a whole show it at 69% . Among the caste groups of India high percentage of this haplogroup is observed in West Bengal Brahmins(72%) to the east, Konkanastha Brahmins(48%) to the west, Khatris(67%) in north and Iyenger(31%) Brahmins of south. It has also been found in several South Indian Dravidian-speaking Adivasis including the Chenchu(26%), the Valmikis of Andhra Pradesh and the Kallar of Tamil Nadu suggesting that M17 is widespread in tribal southern Indians. Besides these, studies show high percentages in regionally diverse groups such as Manipuris(50%) to the extreme North East and in Punjab (47%) to the extreme North West. In Pakistan it is found at 71% among the Mohanna and 46% among the Baltis. While 13% of Sinhalese in Sri Lanka were found to be R1a1a(M17) positive . R1a is present at high frequency (40 per cent plus) from the Czech Republic across to the Altai Mountains in Siberia and south throughout Central Asia. Absolute dating methods suggest that this marker is 10–15,000 years old, and the microsatellite diversity is greatest in southern Asia. Investigations suggest the gene expanded to Europe from the Dniepr-Don Valley, between 13 000 and 7600 years ago, and was linked to the reindeer hunters of the Ahrensburg culture that started from the Dniepr valley in Ukraine and reached Scandinavia 12 000 years ago. Ornella Semino et al. (see http://hpgl.stanford.edu/publications/Science_2000_v290_p1155.pdf) propose a postglacial spread of the R1a1 gene from the Ukrainian LGM refuge, subsequently magnified by the expansion of the Kurgan culture into Europe and eastward. The greatest variation in R1a1a is found in South Asia particularly North India. This conclusively proves that South Asia is the most probable source of R1a1a. Wells suggests the origin, distribution and age of R1a1 points to an ancient migration, possibly corresponding to the spread by the Kurgan people in their expansion across the Eurasian steppe around 3000 BC. . Marijana Perii &all in 2005 hypothesize that: At this level of resolution, it is not clear what temporal and effective population size differences contributed to this deep Paleolithic signal as high R1a variance in SEE might be explained by either ancient demography or more recent bottlenecks and founder effects in different Slavic tribes. At least three major episodes of gene flow might have enhanced R1a variance in the region: early post-LGM recolonizations expanding from the refugium in Ukraine, migrations from northern Pontic steppe between 3000 and 1000 B.C., as well as possibly massive Slavic migration from A.D. 5th to 7th centuries. Origins Current theories point to the gene being tied to speakers of the Proto-Indo-European language in the South Asia, spreading the gene further to Asia and most of Europe. The low occurrence of R1a1 in Western European Indo-European speaking populations, most notably the region west of the VistulaBarrier analysis (Alexander Varzari, 5.2.4) show a clear gene barrier along the Vistula: "This finding suggests that across the history the geographic boundary, dividing Southeast Europe from Eastern Europe was more transparent for the reciprocal flows than the boundary between Eastern and Western Europe." — including the enigmatic Nordwestblock — shows that this correlation with PIE cannot be extended to the "kurganized" western Corded ware and subsequent Beaker culture.correlated with the "secondary Urheimat" or early Centum dialects; Mallory says (1987, p257): "Perhaps our only recourse is to return to our strict definition of the Proto-Indo-European homeland as where the Indo-European languages were spoken in the period 4500–2500 BC."''European R1a1 measurements (referred to as M17 or Eu19) in Semino et al 2000 read 6.2% to Germans (a 4X drop to Czechs and Slovakians reading 26,7%) and 3.7% to Dutch This corresponds to the now widely accepted view that kurganisation never occurred.The Concise Oxford Dictionary of Archaeology. Copyright © 2002, 2003 by Oxford University Presshttp://www.answers.com/topic/corded-ware-culture-1 Highest haplotype incidence suggests that haplogroup R1a1 originated among the people of South Asia. In 2009, several large studies of both old and new STR datasee and concluded that while these two separate "poles of the expansion" are of similar age, South Asian R1a1a is apparently older than Eastern European R1a1a, suggesting that South Asia is the more likely locus of origin. additionally felt the data to be consistent with central Asian, while took to the data to be consistent with Western Asian origins. South Asian origin hypothesis An increasing number of studies have found South Asia to have the highest level of diversity of Y-STR haplotype variation within R1a1a. On this basis, while several studies have concluded that the data is at least consistent with South Asia as the likely original point of dispersal (for example, , and ) a few have actively argued for this scenario (for example , , . A survey study as of December 2009, including a collation of retested Y-DNA from previous studies, makes a South Asian R1a1a origin the strongest proposal amongst the various possibilities. Distribution Overview In Europe, the highest frequencies are found in Central and Eastern Europe. Today it is found at its highest levels in Tajiks (64%), Kyrgyz (63%), Poland and Hungary (56%–60%), Ukraine (44-54% depending of the source), and Russia, where one out of two men has this haplogroup. In Hungary contradicting frequencies are reported 60% or 20%. Relatively high frequencies are also found among the ethnic Sorbs (63%) in Eastern Germany and in Scandinavia (the largest being 23% in Iceland). The modern population of South Asia has the highest level of diversity of the gene making it the likeliest location of its origin. High haplotype diversity was detected in northern Poland where for 508 males Pawlowski et al (in Polish; English abstract) found 328 different and 264 unique haplotypes, he wrote "Model for a Polish population haplotype …is almost 15 times more frequent in our population than in a cumulative European one" (for better picture compare this diversity to this map of R1a1 frequency) or more accurate map C on this mapHigh-Resolution Phylogenetic Analysis of Southeastern Europe Traces Major Episodes of Paternal Gene Flow Among Slavic Populations; Marijana Perii & ally.. Even in South Eastern Europe (not a major concentration of R1a1) microsatellite networks of major Y chromosomal lineages show high diveristy of R1a1 graph CMBE Advance Access originally published online on June 8, 2005 Molecular Biology and Evolution 2005 22(10):1964–75; doi:10.1093/molbev/msi185.. The variance cluster in South Eastern Europe (SEE) is located in the Republic of Macedonia. In Asia, high R1a1 frequencies are detected in populations of Ishkashimi (68%), Tajiks (64%), and Kyrgyz (63%). "The exceptionally high frequencies of this marker in the Kyrgyz, TajikyKhojant, and Ishkashim populations are likely to be due to drift, as these populations are less diverse, and are characterized by relatively small numbers of individuals living in isolated mountain valleys". If the size of a population decreases, for example, in a particular fraternal family all male members will have 100% of R1a1 or 0% of this marker. The gene has proven to be a diagnostic Indo-Iranian marker and is believed to have been inherited from people who left a clear pattern of archaeological remains known as the Kurgan culture, generally identified as early Indo-Europeans, and later by the Vikings, which accounts for the existence of it in, among other places, the British Isles. Lower frequencies of R1a1 are found among populations of West Asia. Iran appears to have had little genetic influence from the R1a1-carrying Indo-Iranians, attributed to language replacement through the "elite-dominance" model. Europe R1a1 is spread across the whole of Europe, with the highest concentrations found in Poland. The two main directional components of the spread are consistent with an East to West migration as well as a radial spread from the Balkans. The latter is claimed to be a trace of the re-population of Europe after the Last Glacial Maximum from the Ukrainian refuge area. Haplogroup frequency data in table 1 "At least three major episodes of gene flow might have enhanced R1a variance in the region: early post-LGM recolonizations expanding from the refugium in Ukraine, migrations from northern Pontic steppe between 3000 and 1000 B.C., as well as possibly massive Slavic migration from A.D. 5th to 7th centuries." ref The last possibility is less probable, the distribution of Paleolithic pattern depth is unexplained by massive people flow. Genetic data support autochtonic school of Slovian historiography. India In 834 AD they found a Buddha figure in a Viking Boat grave in Norway (see added photo). An increasing number of studies have found South Asia to have the highest level of diversity of Y-STR haplotype variation within R1a1a. On this basis, while several studies have concluded that the data is at least consistent with South Asia as the likely original point of dispersal (for example, , and ) a few have actively argued for this scenario (for example , , . A survey study as of December 2009, including a collation of retested Y-DNA from previous studies, makes a South Asian R1a1a origin the strongest proposal amongst the various possibilities. We have never heard about Asian traditions or Buddhism in relation to the Vikings, however the genetic haplogroup mdDNA U7 found in one of the Noble women in Oseberg Viking grave and in other Viking graves has highest frequency in the Gujarat and Pakistan areas. Also the form of skull is by physical anthropologists described as being Asian. http://www.slide.com/r/WWI2aRzS7z-_Cb9hxgHPt6e2AbRLTCs2?view=original :Further information: Genetics and Archaeogenetics of South Asia: R1a1 and R2 A widely cited theory proposed in 2000 that there may have been two expansions: first, R1a1a originally spreading from a Ukrainian refugium during the Late Glacial Maximum; and then, the spread being magnified by the expansion of males from the Kurgan culture. A recent survey argues that R1a1a could be old enough for this scenario, but find it more likely that it was initially in Asia even if it was in parts of Europe by approximately 11,000 years ago. However, Studies of India scholars showed the R1a lineage forms around 35–45% among all the castes in North Indian population (Namita Mukherjee et al. 2001) and the Badagas of the Nilgiris making the association with the Brahmin caste more vague. A further study (Saha et al 2005) examined R1a1 in South Indian tribals and Dravidian population groups more closely, and questioned the concept of its Indo-Iranian origin. From the diversity and distinctiveness of microsatellite Y-STR variation they conclude that there must have been an independent R1a1 population in India dating back to a much earlier expansion than the hypothetical Indo-Aryan migration theory which is still to be proved after 200 years. The pattern of clustering does not support the model that the primary source of the R1a1-M17 chromosomes in India was Central Asia or the Indus Valley via Indo-European speakers.Polarity and Temporality of High-Resolution Y-Chromosome Distributions in India Identify Both Indigenous and Exogenous Expansions and Reveal Minor Genetic Influence of Central Asian Pastoralists - Sanghamitra Sengupta et al http://www.pubmedcentral.nih.gov/articlerender.fcgi?artid=1380230 2005, by The American Society of Human GeneticsIn fact South Asia is now a more likely source of origin. According to Sengupta et al. (table 5), R1* is virtually absent in Southeast and East Asia. Relationship to other haplogroups R1a1 is a subgroup of Haplogroup R (M207). *Haplogroup R (M207) **Haplogroup R1 (M173) ***Haplogroup R1a (SRY10831.2-) ****Haplogroup R1a1 (M17) *****R1a1a M56 *****R1a1b M157 *****R1a1c M64.2, M87 ref ****Haplogroup R1a* ***Haplogroup R1b (M343) **Haplogroup R2 (M124) It is related to Haplogroup R1b (M343), which is dominant in Western Europe, and more distantly related to Haplogroup R2 (M124). | 2=Haplogroup R1b}} | 2=Haplogroup R2}} }} Frequency distribution R1a frequency is expressed as percentage of population samples. Europe Europe N *R1 R1a1 source Sorbs 112 - 63.39 2 Hungarian 45 13.3 60.0 1 ?-14 Poles 55 16.4 56.4 1,14 Ukrainian 50 2.0 54.0 1,14 Belarusian 306 50.98 2 ?-14 Russian 122 7.0 47.0 14 Belarusian - 46 4 Belarusian 41 10.0 39.0 14 Ukrainian - 44 3 ? Ukrainians, Rashkovo 53 41.5 10 ? Russian, North 49 0 43 5 Latvian 34 15.0 41.0 14 Udmurt 43 11.6 37.2 1 Pomor 28 0 36 5 Macedonian, R.Macedonia 79 15.2 15 Macedonian, North.Greece 20 10.0 35.0 1 Moldavians, Karahasan 72 34.7 10 Croatian 34 15e Lithuanian 38 6 34 14 Croatian 58 10.3 29.3 1 UK Orkney 26 65 27 5 Gagauzes, Etulia 41 26.8 10 Czech + Slovakian 45 35.6 26.7 1,14 Norwegian 83 26.5 13 Bosnians 25 15e Icelander 181 41.4 23.8 14 Norwegian 87 21.69 2 Moldavians, Sofia 54 20.4 10 Romanians 54 20.4 10 (Buhusi, Piatra-Neamt) Hungarian 45 13.3 20.4 14 Orcandin 71 66.0 19.7 14 Swedish (Northern) 48 23.0 19.0 14 Swedish 110 20.0 17.3 14 Danish 12 41.7 16.7 14 Herzegovinian 15 15e Mari 46 0 13.0 1 German 88 12.50 2 German 48 47.9 8.1 14 Greek 76 27.6 11.8 1 Albanian 51 17.6 9.8 1 Albanian 10 15e Saami 24 8.3 8.3 1 UK Isle of Man 62 15 8 11 Greek 8 15e UK Orkney 121 23 7 11 ?? 7% <> 23% *5 UK 309 ~7 13 see references Georgian 63 ` 14.3 7.9 1 Turks 7 15e Turkish 30 6.6 6.6 1 UK Shetland 63 17 6 11 UK Chippenham 51 16 6 11 UK Cornwall 52 25 6 11 Dutch 27 70.4 3.7 1 German 16 50.0 6.2 1 Italian central/north 50 62.0 4.0 1 Italians 3 15e British ~1000 ~4 11 Irish 222 81.5 0.5 14 Calabrian 37 32.4 0 1 Sardinian 77 22.1 1 British 25 72 0 5 Poles 913 9 Germans 1215 9 Dniester-Carpathian - 50.06 10 Gagauzes, Kongaz 48 12.5 10 empty or - = no data in sample. ? = datasets differences, ?-x:= ^x=# source *1 http://hpgl.stanford.edu/publications/Science_2000_v290_p1155.pdf *2 http://www.familytreedna.com/pdf/Levite%20paper.pdf *3 http://www.springerlink.com/content/r60m403330h204l0/ *4 http://www.springerlink.com/content/n2883j06628r5515/ *9 http://www.springerlink.com/content/w75j6048545350g5/ *10 http://edoc.ub.uni-muenchen.de/archive/00005868/01/Varzari_Alexander.pdf *11 http://www.ucl.ac.uk/tcga/tcgapdf/capelli-CB-03.pdf, table 1, more data % < 6 *13 http://mbe.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/reprint/19/7/1008.pdf *14 http://mbe.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/content/full/22/10/1964/TBL1 + (15'th primary sources?) *15e http://mbe.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/content/full/22/10/1964#FIG5 : empty or - = no data in sample. ? = datasets differences, ?-x:= ^x=# source *1 http://hpgl.stanford.edu/publications/Science_2000_v290_p1155.pdf *2 http://www.familytreedna.com/pdf/Levite%20paper.pdf *3 http://www.springerlink.com/content/r60m403330h204l0/ *4 http://www.springerlink.com/content/n2883j06628r5515/ *9 http://www.springerlink.com/content/w75j6048545350g5/ *9 http://www.springerlink.com/content/w75j6048545350g5/ *10 http://edoc.ub.uni-muenchen.de/archive/00005868/01/Varzari_Alexander.pdf *11 http://www.ucl.ac.uk/tcga/tcgapdf/capelli-CB-03.pdf, table 1, more data % < 6 *13 http://mbe.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/reprint/19/7/1008.pdf *14 http://mbe.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/content/full/22/10/1964/TBL1 + (15'th primary sources?) Asia N *R1 R1a1(%) Sr. Published Ishkashimi 25 4 68 5 Spencer Wells,2001 Tajiks - 64 6 Tajiks/Khojant 22 64 5 Spencer Wells,2001 Tajiks/Dushanbe 16 19 5 Spencer Wells,2001 Tajiks/Samarkand 40 25 5 Spencer Wells,2001 Kyrgyz 52 2 63 5 Spencer Wells,2001 Tashkent IE 69 7 47 ? India Upper Caste 86 - 45.35 8 Sourasthran 46 0 39 5 Spencer Wells,2001 Abkhazians 12 8 33 7 Nasidze,2004 Chenchus (India-Darv.) - - 26 12 Kazan Tatar 38 3 24 5 Spencer Wells,2001 Saami 23 9 22 5 Spencer Wells,2001 Iran (Tehran) 24 4 4 5 Spencer Wells,2001 Iran (Tehran) 80 8 20 7 Nasidze,2004 Iran (Isfahan) 50 0 18 7 Nasidze,2004 Pakistan ?? 85 1.10 16.47 8 ? Pakistan 175 0.57 24.43 8 ? Pakistan south 91 0 31.87 8 ? India 728 0 15.8 8 ? India 325 0.3 27 12 ? Tuvian 42 2 14 5 Spencer Wells,2001(*5) Abazinians 14 0 14 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Turks 39 31 13 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Georgians 77 10 10 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Kurd 17 29 12 5 Spencer Wells,2001(*5) Nenets 54 4 11 5 Spencer Wells,2001(*5) Syrian 20 15 10 1 Lebanese 31 6.4 9.7 1 Turkmen 37 36 9 ? Turkmen 30 37 7 5 Spencer Wells,2001(*5) Lezgi(S.Caucasus) 12 17 8 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Svans 25 0 8 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Azerbaijanians 72 11 7 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Armenians 100 19 6 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Armenians 47 36 9 5 Spencer Wells,2001(*5) S.Ossetians 17 12 6 5 Spencer Wells,2001(*5) Kazaks 54 6 4 5 Spencer Wells,2001(*5) Chechenians 19 0 5 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Kallar Darvidian 84 0 4 5 Spencer Wells,2001(*5) Mongolian 24 0 4 5 Spencer Wells,2001(*5) Ossetians (Ardon) 28 0 4 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Kazbegi 25 8 4 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) India Darvidian (Tribal) 180 - 2.78 8 Kabardinians 59 2 2 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Lezgi(Dagestan) 25 4 0 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Oseetians (Digora) 31 0 0 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Rutulians 24 0 0 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Darginians 26 4 0 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Ingushians 22 0 0 7 Nasidze,2004(*7) Cambodia 6 0 0 8 ? China 127 0 0 8 Japan 23 0 0 8 Siberia 18 0 0 8 ? Publications: *(*5) http://www.pnas.org/cgi/reprint/98/18/10244.pdf * (*6) http://www.journals.uchicago.edu/AJHG/journal/issues/v71n3/023927/023927.web.pdf * (*7) http://www.eva.mpg.de/genetics/pdf/Caucasus_big_paper.pdf2004 I. Nasidze & all "Mitochondrial DNA and Y-Chromosome Variation in the Caucasus" doi: 10.1046/j.1529-8817.2004.00092.x * (*8) http://www.journals.uchicago.edu/AJHG/journal/issues/v78n2/42812/42812.html table 5, 6 & 7 * (*12) T. Kivisild & all , http://evolutsioon.ut.ee/publications/Kivisild2003b.pdf Fig3 more detailed data for regions, but no caste 2003 T. Kivisild "The Genetic Heritage of the Earliest Settlers Persists Both in Indian Tribal and Caste Populations" Am. J. Hum. Genet. 72:313–332, 2003 popular culture Bryan Sykes in his book Blood of the Isles gives (from his fantasy) the populations associated with R1a in Europe the name of Sigurd for a clan patriarch, much as he did for mitochondrial haplogroups in his work The Seven Daughters of Eve. See also * Human Y-chromosome DNA haplogroups * Genetics and Archaeogenetics of South Asia * Pole References External links *Map of R1a *Spread of R1a1, from the Genographic Project, National Geographic *Danish Demes Regional DNA Project: Y-DNA Haplogroup R1a R1a1